


this love

by oceans_gay



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Footsies, jen is angry, judy is in love, love my moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_gay/pseuds/oceans_gay
Summary: “Tomorrow is your turn.”“Please, you won’t last two seconds without your arm falling asleep.”“Okay, that was a one time thing, and was the first time I was the big spoon in like 12 years.”
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	this love

**Author's Note:**

> so i deleted my work “on the other hand//stay” because i couldn’t finish it and have no idea what to do with it,,, maybe i’ll go back to the idea some day, but i feel like i couldn’t do that prompt idea justice. 
> 
> So this is like an apology fluff piece.

“Judy go to sleep,” Jen groans as she feels Judy’s feet rub up against her own.

“I would but I can’t,” the body opposite of her says. Their backs face each other. Jen groans.

“Well could you at least keep your feet to yourself?” Jen asks, wanting sleep for herself. “They’re so fucking cold.” Judy laughs, rubbing her foot along Jen’s leg. “Judy I swear to fucking God.”

“Okay, fine.” Judy brings her feet to herself. After a few minutes, Jen sits up, turning the bedside lamp on.

“For fucks sake,” she groans, leaning her head against the head bored. She motions for Judy to come lay on her. Judy giggles.

“I knew you wouldn’t last,” she says, talking about how Jen stated earlier in the night that she didn’t want to cuddle tonight. Judy rests her head on Jen’s lap, her fingers falling in her hair.

“Shut the fuck up,” Jen says, closing her eyes.

“You’re so comfy. My new pillow I think.” Judy squeezes Jen’s waist, inhaling her scent.

“Judy, I will throw you out the window if I fucking have to,” Jen says, half joking, half serious because she just wants to fucking sleep.

“Okay, okay,” Judy sighs. “Tomorrow is your turn,” Judy says, making Jen laugh.

“Please, you won’t last two seconds without your arm falling asleep,” Jen laughs, patting Judy’s head.

“Okay, that was a one time thing, and was the first time I was the big spoon in like 12 years,” Judy defends herself.

The room goes quiet. Jen lets her fingers glide through Judy’s hair. Judy softly moans in content.

“You’re such a softy,” Judy says so quiet she’s not quite sure Jen even hears her.

She’s not sure until she feels Jen shift underneath her, pushing her away. Jen turns on her right side, turning off the light.

“Well, fine then,” Judy says, turning her own back and laying down. “Big mean softy,” she pouts.

“Judy go to sleep.”

In the middle of the night, Judy wakes up smiling to herself because she feels Jen’s arms wrap around her. 

Big mean softy. 

**Author's Note:**

> the world has kind of been stressful and scary these past couple days so i wrote this


End file.
